


Important meeting

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For all...





	Important meeting

Our tale starts in The Great Hall, Dennis Creevey is nervously awaiting his first meeting with his boyfriend Lee Jordan's best friends Fred and George Weasley.

Lee stated, "Stop fidgeting, Den."

Dennis said, "I'm nervous, that's all. What if they don't like me?"

Lee assured him, "They'll love you."

The twins entered the room.

They greeted Lee with a nod, before Fred turned to Dennis and asked, "Who's this then, Lee?"

Lee beamed, "This is my boyfriend, Dennis Creevey."

George grinned. "Ah, so this is the famous Dennis we've heard so much about?"

Dennis inquired, "All good things, I hope?"

Fred reassured him, "Of course, this guy loves you to bits."

Lee smiled. "What can I say? I know who the best looking guy in school is."

George smirked. "Are you talking about me?"

Fred joined in, "Don't be daft, I'm the best looking guy in school."

Lee chuckled. "While you two are both dashing, Dennis here is the best looking guy in school I'm afraid."

George laughed. "We'll get along like a house on fire then, Dennis."


End file.
